1. Technical Field
The subject matter relates to conveyors for transporting material. It further relates to indexing conveyors for transporting closely placed loads in a linear direction. It further relates to systems methods utilizing conveyors.
2. Description of Related Art
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Generally, indexing conveyors are used for advancing product(s) in material handling applications. Such indexing conveyors can be used as a component of another material handling equipment. Some material handling machines may use a push cylinder with a wide paddle above a table top to advance product(s). Some material handling machines may use a bar that is attached to two parallel chains (the chains are parallel to the conveyor body). Some material handling machines or conveyors may also use gravity drop-out pushers.
Generally, dough can be cooked or baked by electrical resistance. Cooked or baked dough can be used as bread loafs or can be transformed into crumbs by secondary operation(s).
Generally, production line(s) may utilize conveyors for advancing product(s) in material handling and/or processing applications. Generally, production line(s) may utilize robotic devices for placing the product onto conveyor or removing the product therefrom. Generally, production line(s) may utilize devices configured to urge product movement in a selected direction.